ben10fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuki Tennos:Operation Z
A show which is a spin-off from Ben 10.Its main characters are Ami,Ryuki,Yukina and Shimizu.The series was created by Kickshinjutsu, but was continued by Loreofwings. Plot Ryuki Tennos, a normal boy from a normal family who live in Beruwudo City, Japan, just met his cousin, Yukina Tennos, on his 12th birthday. Then, something happened. An evil alien named Vilmax dug under a statue from the future, the statue of Zenki Tennos,and found five Omnitrixes lying in wait. He took one, but it did not accept him. Enraged, he destroyed the one he tried to use, which was actually the original Omnitrix. Instead of being destroyed, it divided itself into many crystals, four of them became the Mega Alien Z-Crystals. The rest were called Alien Z-Crystals. Ami is Ryuki's best friend and, in the next season, girlfriend. Mizushi's an antagonist of the series and, later, protagonist. He is quite unpredictable, changing from good to bad. Now, they set on a journey to get all Z-Crystals to make the original Omnitrix. They will be known as the Omni-Protectors, and travelling throughout the world to grab all of the missing Z-Crystals. Season 2 The original Omnitrix has been remade from the crystals,and soon came Ryuki's 14th birthday.He is now dating Ami.Yukina is now dating with Mizushi.Soon,a new threat rises.Azeka,the creator of the Omnitrixes,accidentally made a breed of aliens known as Morutisen(from Mortis,meaning death),who want to take control of the multiverses.Now armed with the Original Omnitrix,Yukina with demon-/alien-fighting sutras,a bow and arrows,Mizushi with the power to absorb materials and change them into weapons and Ami has gained an alien named Metoo.Also,now he can summon a katana that he has kept at home.A new concept introduced is Omnifire,a powerful orb of light that can be produced from the Original Omnitrix. Season 3 Just when they thought it was all over,a new threat arises:A mysterious man named Gencho.They must fight him before he control the multiverses.Now,Metoo has evolved into Dittimorph,a large alien that can transform into anything,including electricity and water.It can also shrink and grow larger,and get stronger or weaker.Now,Dittimorph can also merge with Ami.Also,Ryuki now posesses the Omnitrix Z(and its evolutions,the Omnitrix Z-2 and Z-3).Instead of her old powers,Yukina now uses strict energy manipulation(a type of energy called Crystalis),but can still use sutras in dire situations. Characters Ami Main Aliens: Soundhouse Loknes Beamon Ironhole Toxical Freedome Miracleaf Mega Alien: Mystique Ryuki Main Aliens: Tenarms Beamon Flametree Swingfly Greyclay H2UhOh! Mega Alien: Draconi Yukina Main Aliens: Energite Baseto Beamon Bugseyes Thoughtform Kitsuneko Mega Alien: Frostbite Mizushi Main Aliens: Thorhammer Vampyro Sleeplore Druweed Hillback DiKappa Mega Alien: Blackout Movie During the start of Season 2,there was a movie released:Ryuki Tennos:Mission Impsybly. Game Adaption There was a game adaption of the series:'Ryuki Tennos:Savior of the Galaxy. ' Ryuki Tennos: Omni-Matrix Overload A spin-off of RT:OZ, it shows an alternate ending for RT:OZ: the original Omnitrix was never restored but Azeka made a new Omnitrix, which was stolen and accepted by Vilmax. Vilmax Main Aliens: Kilbeam Darknes Yamistuneko Blakback CUhOh2 Mega Z Alien: Dragodark TBE